


Intertwined

by minjing_95



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Complete, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjing_95/pseuds/minjing_95
Summary: Maybe "Love At First Sight" does exists.The sweet scent of yours is too intoxicatingToo addictive, like a drugWhat should I do, oh what should I doFor looking like a fool





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fee/gifts).



**_"The sweet scent of yours is too intoxicating_ **

**_Too addictive, like a drug_ **

**_What should I do, oh what should I do_ **

**_For looking like a fool"_ **

 

And with that, you ended your song with a perfect falsetto. The background music faded as cheers and claps erupted from the studio.

 

You were invited to be the special guest on Kim YeonJu’s Songbird this evening. Debuting as a solo underground singer was something you could still not fully believe. Singing had always been a hobby you liked, but being a singer was nothing but a dream until someone gave you the confidence to pursue it further. And the person you would be thanking to was non other than your school lecturer, for you would not be standing on this glamorous stage tonight if not for his words.

 

“Thank you,” you spoke through the microphone, constantly reminding yourself to keep calm in front of the audience and the big cameras that had been hovering around and in front of you the entire 3 minutes 27 seconds of your showcase.

 

Remembering a tip from a handsome idol, whom had introduced himself as a member of a boy group Seventeen and by the stage name of Joshua, you decided to follow his method by taking slow, deep breaths and counted from 1 to 10 with each exhalation. You soon became more stable and was able to answer to the emcee’s questions better. Thank goodness for his wittiness, he managed to lighten up the atmosphere when you got slightly awkward with your answers, guiding you along the way and you soon managed to crack a few jokes even you yourself were surprised to be capable of doing so.

 

The filming was generally smooth, if it excluded a few incidences where Joshua’s face would randomly pop up in your mind, sending you into a daze while the cameras were still rolling, resulting in the emcee having to prompt you gently to carry on with the interview. Your blur or flustered reactions would send the audience into giggles, believing you were just _extremely_  nervous as it was only your 3rd performance since that debut stage on Monday.

 

Flashbacks of the short conversation you had with Joshua backstage earlier was like a video played on repeat - his soft yet comforting words of motivation ringing in your ears like a broken cassette player. It didn’t help with your already frenzied mind when you caught Joshua and another male, whom you assumed was another member from his group, standing quietly behind the curtains at the side of the stage while you were on live broadcast. That little thumbs up and smile sent your heart into somersaults and you swear it would soon be jumping out of your mouth if they stayed any longer.

 

“Ah~ Everyone, it has been a really wonderful night, wasn’t it? But I’m afraid to say its time to say goodbye for now. Thank you Soo Ah for coming tonight, it was a pleasure meeting you.”

 

“Thank you for having me.”

 

“Please support Soo Ah’s new debut album, Unpredictable. Here’s wishing you a successful debut and till then, this is Kim Yeonju’s Songbird. Bye bye!”

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

You sighed in relief as your heels clicked down the hallway, glad that everything went fine.

 

“Hey.”

 

You turned around to find the same boy who was with Joshua earlier, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pocket. That glint in those pair of eyes screamed _mischievous! playful!_ and _straightforward!_

 

“You did really well today, Soo Ah. Hi, I’m Seung Cheol but you can call me S.Coups if you wanna,” he was now towering in front of you, his right hand extended out for a handshake.

 

You timidly shook it before managing a smile.

 

“Anyway, we should totally hang out sometime,” Seung Cheol handed you a piece of paper with a string of numbers scribbled on it, grinning and then breaking into a chuckle as you looked at him all confused.

 

“I…”

 

Seventeen was a rising boy group, you heard rumours about how they are the top three boy group female idols had voted to date, and having one member just giving you his number so easily this evening was quite a shock for your brain to process. And you thought it wasn’t probably a good idea to be caught hanging around them as a rookie. Scandals and rumours were something you were warned about and you had promised to abide to the rules set for you.

 

“I don’t th-”

 

“Yeah, you can join us for a meal or something next time,” Joshua spoke, putting him arm around his friend.

 

_Holy shit._

 

The two males were now looking at you, their strong yearning gazes waiting for your agreement were even more intimidating than having 300 pairs of eyes fixed on you earlier.

 

You had told yourself before that nothing was more important than focusing on your debut but maybe, _just maybe,_  it wouldn’t hurt to make some friends.

 

“Alright, nice to meet yall,” you took the slip of paper.

 

“Cool! Let’s have dessert this weekend shall we?” Seung Cheol smiled, “And yes, I didn’t forget the Oreo Bingsu I owed you dude.”

 

“Are you ok with bingsu, Soo Ah?” Joshua asked, the ends of lips curling up into a slight smile.

 

“Yes, I totally love it!” you said as your heart began doing its little stunts within your rib-cage again.

 

**_I love Oreo Bingsu and I love the thought of having it with you._ **

 

**x**

**Author's Note:**

> (Original work published on 2017. https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1295344/intertwined-fluff-oneshot-drabble-seventeen-seventeenjisoo-seventeenscoups-seventeenxoc-seventeenjoshua-seventeenseungcheol)


End file.
